Counting Stars
by 22girlsin1
Summary: Sequel to After Tonight. Alternate universe Walking Dead fan fiction. Beth Greene is now in a relationship with Daryl Dixon. Everything is perfect until Beth returns to Nashville. Will her ex boyfriend cause unneeded drama? Or is Philip even more dangerous than Beth ever imagine? AN: I don't owe the Walking Dead. All characters belong to Robert Kirkman.
1. Chapter 1

_**1. Starting over**_

_I couldn't explain my excitement when I left Nashville with Daryl. I felt like I was leaving all my failures, regrets, and bad memories behind me. I did not want to think or even say Philip's name ever again. _

_But suddenly my heart started to hurt thinking about Philip's daughter. What would happen to Penny? She would think I just left and never cared. If I could have only said goodbye to her. No way would Philip had allowed that, I thought._

"What on your mind sweetheart?" Daryl asked as we got of the airplane.

"Oh Penny. I hate her to think I abandoned her," I admitted feeling guilty.

"Hey that little girl knew how much you loved her. She won't forget you," Daryl promised taking my hand. How did he always know the right thing say to me? I thought smiling. I decide it's best to drop the subject of Penny. As much as I wanted to take her with me I couldn't. She was not my daughter. She was Philip's, I thought sadly. I gotten to attached to her. And I knew I always wonder what she was up too. Taking a deep breath, I look into Daryl's green eyes.

"I love you," I said squeezing his hand.

"Are you ready to go home?" Daryl says with a wicked smile.

"I am ready to see your bedroom," I replied getting into Daryl's car that is parked a the Memphis airport. Looking at the black Jaguar, I decide this car suits him better than the Mercedes-Benz he was driving. Something about this Jaguar screams Daryl, I thought smiling.

"Ain't you a dirty girl? We might not even make it to the bedroom," Daryl says leaning in to give me a quick kiss.

"I am perfectly fine with fucking on the sofa," I whispered when lips parted from mine.

"What about the living room floor and the kitchen floor?" Daryl asked seductively.

"I think I can handle that," I said running my fingers through his dark blonde hair.

"What about every damn room in the house?" Daryl teases.

"Well, that depends on how many room you have in your house," I said laughing as he started the car.

"We have forever together. And I know I am up for the challenge," Daryl winks at me.

"Me too," I said looking at the Memphis sky as he drives to his house.

_What had I done to deserve all of this? A record deal, a new start, and mostly Daryl. He was the most beautiful man in the world and he was all mine, I thought touching his hand._


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Daryl's Past**

"This is your house? Daryl, this a mansion," I said walking inside the front door.

The outside of the house was breathtaking, I thought taking it all in. I can't stop looking at the elegant resort-style house that Daryl calls home. The brick on the house is a _beige color with matching trim,_ the roof is a light gray color, and there are beautiful red flowers surrounding the walkway. I am overwhelmed to say the over at the four-car garage and tennis court.

The living room is completely white with touches of blue. In the in the corner of the room I see a grand piano and I walk over to it.

"I had this put in for you, sweetheart," Daryl whispers in my ear.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me," I said leaning over giving him a kiss.

"I know the is a bit much. But this ain't me. It's my moms. They brought me this house. Their way of hinting I should get married," Daryl said when our lips part.

"Your moms?" I said asked him curiously.

"Yeah. I was adopted when I was twelve. My birth mom died in a house fire when I was really little. She was smoking cigarettes in bed, and I was out on the street playing with my friends. They all had bikes. Course I didn't. I ran after them as they rode their bikes. I'll never forget seeing those fucking fire trucks in our front my mom burn down to nothing. My dad was abusing me and my older brother Merle took care of me most the time after that. When Merle got put in juvenile I was left to fend for myself. I got lost and my dad didn't even fucking notice I was gone. That's when the state ended up taking me away. A few months later I went to live with Tracey and Victoria. They have been my family ever since," Daryl said softly.

_I can see sadness and pain in his eyes. I imagine Daryl as a kid watching his house burn down to the ground with his mom inside. In that moment I wish I could go back in time and hug that scared little boy._

"I am so sorry Daryl," I said wrapping his arms around him.

"Ain't no reason to be sorry for. Tracey and Victoria have taken good care of me. Loved me as if I was their own blood. Only wish I knew where my brother was. Probably in some sort of trouble," Daryl said,his voice darkening.

"Maybe not," I said touching his face.

_This whole time I thought Daryl had an easy life, but he been through hell. Not only losing his fiancée and child. He lost his brother and mother too._

"I don't want think about Merle anymore. Now come here Greene, I'll give you a tour of the house," he says smiling again.

"Let's go straight to the bedroom," I said smiling._ I knew it was better not to ask anymore questions now._

_"I like the sound of that, sweetheart," Daryl says softly kissing my lips and pulling me into his arms. _


	3. Chapter 3

**3. The bedroom**

Daryl takes my hand leading me into the master bedroom.

_I smiled at him looking at the large bed in the middle of the room._

_He smiles back at me, seductively._

I placed on my hands on his face slowly moving my lips toward his. He leans over tenderly returning my kiss. His lips pressing against mine I can feel all the desire he has for me. This beautiful man loves me, I though smiling.

He reaches for the snaps on my jeans. He gently slides them off, removes my white panties, and lifts my shirt over my head. He stands behind me now, kissing my neck, and un-hooking my bra.

All my clothes are on the floor now. Daryl takes his off quickly. I take in his beauty as he stands naked in front of me. Looking at his perfect chest, muscular arms, and soft green eyes I feel like I am in a dream. His naked body presses against mine, and we both start to tremble.

He places me on the bed, kissing me all over. I feel his erection as continues pleasuring me with his soft lips. I use my hands to lead him up to me. I can't take it anymore. I need to feel him inside of me.

"You are so ready. Ain't you sweetheart?" Daryl whispers in my ear.

Then he slides himself into me. He starts thrusting inside me gently. I can feel him moving slowly up and down. I hear him breathing heavier than usual as he rides on top of me. My body is overcome with pleasure.

"I love you, Daryl," I moan as he continues to move deeper inside of me.

"I love you," he whispers. Suddenly he is moving faster and harder. I dig my fingers nails into his back as he fills me up. My body is completely relaxed as he takes me into his arms. I lay my head on chest and drift off into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Phone Call**

_"Only wish I knew where my brother was. Probably in some sort of trouble," I remembered Daryl saying._

I continue to think about his words as I laid there in his arms. Everything about this moment was perfect. A big soft bed with my beautiful boyfriend. Still Daryl had given me so much and I wanted to do something for him in return.

Was it even possible that I could find Merle for him? I mean if Daryl hadn't found him by now, maybe Merle did not want to be found. Still if I was separated from my sister Maggie I want to know where she was. Merle, would to I decided. But where would I start looking for Merle?

I closed my eyes, deciding I would think about it later when I notice my cellphone was ringing from my purse. I got up from the bed to answer the phone. I knew I have to deal with how I left things at Nashville sooner or later. At least to Andrea, if no one else.

"Beth?" Andrea said, her voice sounded worried.

"I am fine," I reassured her.

"You left at the party. Never said goodbye. I thought maybe you hated me," Andrea's voice was shaking.

"Why would I hate you?" I asked confused.

"Because of Philip. I know how much you loved him. I saw it that day at the mall. He asked me out then. I said no because I knew you were already into him. Trust me, I would never try to steal your boyfriend," her voice was getting higher.

"I know Andrea. Philip just wanted to sleep with us both. You can't help he came on to you. He's an asshole," I said breathing in to the phone.

"I am so glad you aren't mad, but where are you?"

"I moved in with Daryl," I whispered.

"Wow. Where are you?"

"Memphis, Tennessee. Perhaps you and Shane can come visit sometime. Daryl has plenty of extra rooms,"I offered.

"That sounds great," Andrea's voice sound excited suddenly. _What was going on? Honestly, I figured she be worried about next month rent._

_"And don't worry about rent. I'll keep paying it until you have a new roommate," I said._

"Oh that won't be necessary. Shane and I are getting married. In two months. You have to come and be a bridesmaid," Andrea said.

_I did not want to go back to Nashville. Philip's blue eyes came to my mind and how he used me from day one. Still this wasn't about what I wanted. This was about Andrea and being there for her big day._

"I'd love too," I said finally. At least it would give me a change to get my things from Andrea's apartment._ And give her a proper goodbye._

"Great. I'll get you the details later," Andrea said hanging up the phone. I looked through my missed calls and noticed Philip had called me about eight times. There were also text messages from him. Probably voicemails too, I thought annoyed.

I was not proud I cheated on Philip, but I was glad that Shane punched his face. He really deserved it, I thought deleting his number from my phone.

_Sometime today I get a new number setup so he couldn't reach me again, I decided closing the phone._

**AN:What do you think so far?**


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Your Safety **

_I put my phone up and saw Daryl was getting out of bed. He looked so perfect even in the morning, I thought._

"That asshole still bothering you?" Daryl asked after seeing I had my phone out.

"Yeah. I guess he misses not having some to control," I said taking a deep breath.

"I am about to go back to Nashville and kick his ass," Daryl promised.

"No. Let's just ignore him. I know he'll stop. He is an asshole, but he isn't dangerous," I said taking Daryl's hand.

"He is acting like a fucking stalker," Daryl replied softly.

"Look, I don't want to talk about him anymore. I am safe here with you. That's all that matters now," I said softly kissing his lips.

"You ain't kidding. I have a great security system here. I don't want you going back to Nashville ever again," Daryl said kissing my forehead.

"Well never say never," I said taking a deep breath.

"Why would have to go back there? You can do all you recordings here. I ain't taking no chances with you Beth."

"Andrea is getting married. She is my best friend and she wants me to be in the wedding. I have to go," I whisper.

Daryl pauses, his green eyes burning into mine. Finally he puts his hand on my face.

"If anything happened to you. I would die Beth. You don't know how long I have looked for you," He says sweetly.

"You aren't going to lose me. Shane will be there. He is a police officer. More than capable of taking care of me," I smile.

_ I love how he worries about me._

_"You have to promise me, Greene. You won't meet up with Philip. I know you miss Penny, but I don't want you near him,"Daryl says, his voice darkening._

"I promise you," I said kissing his cheek.

_ He smiles up at me and looks please. I take a deep breath, hoping Philip is not mention again._

"I ain't taking any chances though. I am going to the wedding with you," Daryl grins.

"I would not have it any other way," I whispered.

_I could not believe Daryl was going to be my date to the wedding. I could not believe he was actually mine._


	6. Chapter 6

**. Beth's past**

_Daryl took me for a ride around Memphis on his motorcycle. We ended up on Beale Street and decided to have lunch at the Hard Rock Cafe. As usual the hostess and waitress were very flirty with Daryl. I did not get jealous this time though. Because I knew he was all mine._

"I am going to gain twenty pounds if I eat like this every dad," I said when the waitress handed me my plate full of food. The chicken tenders were huge and there was a mountain of french fries.

"I know. The food here is amazing. Wait till you try the _barbecue_ ," he said softly. _We eat in silence and I can tell there is something on his mind. Something he isn't saying._

"What are you thinking about?" I said finally.

"You ex. How you two end up together?I just can't see you going for someone like him."

"I told you. I was Penny's pre school teacher and we keep running into together. He gave me a job as a nanny for his daughter. That's when he started the relationship," I said not really wanting to talk about him anymore.

"I don't believe you. There is more to the story isn't there?"

" Yes. There is.I'll tell you the story. Let's just there this girl who has been sheltered her whole life. And this older guy Philip has been her friend. Looking out for her if you can imagine it. One night this girl goes to a fraternity party after she gets done babysitting for Philip's daughter. She is invited by this guy Jason, she is dating. And he drives to the party. There he brings her a beer. Even though her dad never warned her about drinking, she takes it. And suddenly she starts to feel light-headed. He offers to let her lay down in one of the bedrooms upstairs. Being too trusting the girl says okay. Not thinking that maybe this guy put something in here drink. Suddenly she is almost blacking out but she can feel him getting on top of her. He is removing her clothes and she is freaking out. She pushes him, begs him to stop, but none of this works. Finally, she gets out before he can do anything only because another couple comes into the room. And she makes a run for it. She calls a few people, but Philip is the one who answers. She tells where the party is and her comes to get her no questions asked," I said softly.

"And that's when you fell for him. Because you felt like he saved you," Daryl said understanding now.

"Philip was my personal hero for the longest time. I saw him differently after that night, but I was still shocked when he kissed me. You understand now how it happened?" I whisper.

"Yes, I do. And for what it's worth I am sorry you had to go through that. If you tell me where I can find that Jason guy, I'll kick his ass," Daryl said squeezing my hand.

"You're sweet, but that's okay," I said taking a drink of my soda.

"Well, I am gonna keep you save from now. No one will hurt you," he promises, his green eyes locking with mine.

"I love you," I whispered. We look at each for a minute longer, then finish up our food. As much as I hated talking about my past with Daryl, it made me feel closer to him. We were really starting to open up to each other and I was glad. Made our relationship even stronger, I thought looking into his green eyes again.

**AN: I know it's how to imagine Beth with Philip because they had no interaction on the tv show. So I am hoping this chapter made it easier for you to see that. I am using Philip for two reasons. One Philip/Governor is my favorite character. Two Zach or Jimmy don't seem like the type of guys who could go crazy. But you know that Philip is capable of doing just that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Meeting his family**

_Leaving the restaurant we went back to our home. We were sitting on the sofa watching tv, when Daryl said something unexpected._

"You want to meet my moms?"Daryl said running his fingers through my blonde hair.

"Yes, I would love that," I whispered staring into his green eyes.

_"Good because they won't get off my ass about meeting you," Daryl grinned._

This was getting serious now. Was he going to propose soon? Was I ready for that? Don't over think it, I told myself.

_"When are we going to meet them?" I said staring into his green eyes._

_"We're going to have dinner with them Friday. My friend Rick is coming too,"Daryl said kissing my cheek._

I had met Rick a few times. He was Daryl's bodyguard. Although I was pretty sure Daryl could beat up almost anyone up himself.

"Sounds like fun," I replied nervously.

"Don't worry Beth. They will love you," he whispers somehow reading my mind.

"You are going to have to meet my family next. My dad is very overprotective," I warned him.

"With a daughter like you? Can't say I blame him," he smiles.

"Will you miss me when I go on tour?" I asked him already knowing the answer.

"Well, that is four months away, but I ain't gonna miss you," he smirked.

"You won't?"

"No. You see I planned on going with you the whole time," he smiles.

"Well, it's a good thing when ended up together,"I said returning his smile.

"There wasn't a doubt in my mind we would," he says gently.

_I move closer to him and my lips find his. He hands are covering me now. We're lost in each other once again._

_I'll never get enough of Daryl, I decided._


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Jealousy**

"She is sweet," Rick said as looked at Beth talking to my moms.

"My moms are impressed. You know how hard that is," I said looking at Rick.

"They are just overprotective of you. After everything you been through it's understandable," Rick said as we walked over to the grill.

_This was my first cookout with Beth at our house. We were an official couple. I should be happy, but I was worried._

"I can take care of myself," I said grabbing a beer.

"What is on your mind?" Rick asked putting the hamburgers on to cook.

_I saw Beth seating by the pool taking to Rick's wife and son. I was afraid of losing her, I thought._

_"Beth and her ex fiancée. Look, the guy saved her after she was almost raped. They were practically living together and she was very involved with his daughter. I know those feeling ain't gonna go away over night," I muttered._

"But that's in her past. She loves you right?"

"Yeah, Beth loves me. But I am afraid I can't overcome what they had. The two had a history. And flirting with her best friend isn't unforgivable," I admitted.

"Beth is here. With you. Clearly that is where she wants to be," Rick said simply.

"I don't know. I get so damn jealous. Philip was calling her constantly until she changed her number and texting her. He wants her back and she loved him. She called him her fucking hero. How will I ever compare to that?" I said taking a deep breath.

"Maybe Beth does not want a hero. She has grown and changed since then. She can take care of herself now. And she needs someone like you. But don't push a way because you're scared she'll reject you. I know you don't think you deserve her, but you do Daryl," Rick said flipping the burgers over.

"Man, you're right. I am scared of getting hurt again. I don't know what I do without her," I said looking at him.

"She loves you back. I can see it, Daryl," Rick said reassuring me.

_I smiled at Rick. He is right, I tried to convince myself. I did not need to worry about Beth's past. I am her future._


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Messages**

"Today was fun. I loved seeing you cook with Rick," I said softly to Daryl.

_Everything was going great between us. No doubts that I was in love with Daryl and only him._

_Our relationship wasn't a fantasy anymore. It was real, and I love that. Although there were so my questions I wanted to ask him about his life. I didn't I knew he open up to me in time._

"I love you, sweetheart," Daryl said, green eyes glowing.

"You aren't going to have to you to work are you?"

"Yes, but I won't be gone long,"he promised.

Most of the time I went to work with Daryl, but today he more work than normal. So I gave him a quick kiss goodbye. I watched him drive away on his motorcycle. Feeling a little bored I got out my phone. I opened up Facebook on the browser.

Checking my messages I saw there was yet another one from Philip.

**Philip: Beth**,**I am so sorry for what happened with Andrea. Please give me another chance.**

Did this guy not know when to give up?_ I decided to reply. I wanted this over, I thought._

**Beth: No, I don't love you anymore. I have moved on. You should too.**

**Philip: Penny misses you. She asks about you everyday.**

**Beth: I miss her too. Tell her that, ok?**

**Philip: Why don't you tell her yourself? Come back**

_Suddenly, I realize what is going on here. He is trying to use Penny to get me back. _But why? Because Andrea was smart enough to stay away, I thought annoyed. I knew there would always be feelings there for hm.

Philip was my first, but I could not let him pull me back in. He only wanted me because I dumped him. I hurt his ego and now he felt like he had to prove a point. I would block him on Facebook too. I closed the chat on my phone. I did not want Daryl to see it. I had promised him I wouldn't talk to Philip again and I knew he would not appreciate me going back on my word.

No matter how innocent it was. I looked up at the clock. Daryl had been gone for over an hour. I missed him, I thought walking around the house. I walked up the stairs and started to look around. I was on the third floor when I saw a door that had a pink star painted on it with the letter O. What was this?

I knew I shouldn't, but I opened the door. One step inside I knew I should turn around and leave. This was a nursery. Daryl and his ex had a room setup for their daughter. I saw the pink letters above the baby bed that spelled out the name Olivia. There were stuff animals, children's books, and it was decorated with butterflies everywhere.

Poor, Daryl was really looking forward to being a father. Why else would he keep all this out? I walked over to the baby bed looking at the mobile that had colorful paper butterflies fluttering. I should go. This is too personal. Daryl would tell me about this when he was ready, I thought moving to the door.

But I was too late. Daryl was looking at me with hurt in his green eyes.

_"What are you doing Beth?"_


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Didn't know**

_"Why Beth?" Daryl looked more upset than I imagined._

"I didn't mean to. I did not know," I said.

"That's right you didn't know. You have no fucking idea," Daryl said suddenly pacing around the room.

"You want to talk about?"

"What's do say? You didn't think I keep all this stuff. That I just throw it away or donate to some another baby? No one understands that if I get rid of her stuff it will like she never exist. And you just come here to judge me. Thinking I am crazy huh?"

"No. I don't. I want you to talk about it with me," I said putting hands on his shoulder.

"Why don't we talk about how you were chatting with Philip instead," he said suddenly throwing the baby crib on the ground. I was the butterfly mobile break into a million pieces.

"Daryl...I know I should not have answered his messages. It was nothing," I said staring into those green eyes.

"Why don't you go back to that dumb asshole. That's what you want right?" He was yelling now.

_I hadn't seen him like this since I told him about my engagement to Philip._

_He was upset and I could not calm him down. He had lost so much, and I was reminding him of that. But honestly how was I to know._

"No. I want to be with you, but not when you act like this," I said leaving him alone in the room. I was walking across the hall to get my stuff when I heard Daryl crying. I decided to go back to check on him.

"It's my fault she died. I did not want her at first. I wished it and now she gone," Daryl mutters as I hold him in my arms.

"No baby. It's not your falt," I said kissing his forehead.

"Beth, I am sorry. I overreacted about the Facebook messages. Stay with me?" His green eyes pleaded with me.

_"Yes, but don't be so insecure. I am all yours," I promised him._


	11. Chapter 11

_**11. Sorry**_

_"I am sorry about that. I ain't been in this room since she died," I whispered looking into Beth's blue eyes._

_"I understand. And I know I can't make things better for you. Still I can promise that someday we'll raise a child together,"I promised him._

"Let's get off this room,"I said taking her hand.

"I am sorry I responded to Philip. I missed Penny. That is all," Beth said looking at the floor.

"I know," I said taking her hand. We walk out the room with our hands locked into each others.

"I am not going to talk to him,"she promised.

"I believe you Beth. I have issues that's all, and ."

"And the way we got together makes you have doubts about me. Because I cheated on Philip. You think I'll do it to you?" She asked as we walked downstairs to the living room.

" I sound like asshole." I said going down the last step that into the living room.

"Yes, but are you my asshole," she teases.

"I wanna open up to you. Tell you everything about my daughter, but I can't. Someday maybe. I'm trying," I said softly.

_Beth smiles with an understand look in her eyes. I had almost lost her again. All because of my temper. I knew that Beth did not mean any harm. She loves me._

"Maybe I should play something?Lighten the mood," Beth says going up to the piano.

"Go ahead," I smiled.

I listen as Beth plays and sings _Edelweiss_ from_ the Sound of Music. It reminds me of how she gave up her role as Maria to move here with me. She left her job,friends, and everything behind for me. She loves me. Only me._

"Was that good?" She asked when she finished singing.

"Fucking yes. Your voice moves me," I said suddenly walking over to the piano beside her.

"Thank you,"she whispers.

"This wasn't planned. And I ain't got no ring yet. Still I can't go another moment without asking you to be mine. Marry me Beth?" I said looking into those soft blue eyes of hers. I knew this wasn't romantic. _Who proposes after their first argument and without a ring?_

_"Yes," Beth said taking my hand._

_"Well, let's go buy you a ring now,"I said smiling at her. She said yes, I thought overwhelmed with happiness._


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Wedding**

"So you are getting married too?"

"Yes," I told Andrea smiling over the phone. I knew this happening so fast, but I did not question it. In heart I knew Daryl was the one**.**

**"But we're going to have a small wedding. Nothing huge. Then I'll be going on tour," I said beaming.**

"Well, we have decided to move up our wedding. Next weekend. Shane is the most impatient man ever," Andrea laughed.

"Wow. I just got my bridesmaids dress in the mail," I said overwhelmed.

"You will be there, right? We have put it in the paper now. It's all official," Andrea said softly.

"Yes. Daryl and I will there," I promised.

"Good. I am a nervous mess. And Shane insisting he gets married in his police uniform instead of a tux," Andrea said sounding as if she was going to pull her hair.

"He'll look great either way," I said almost laughing._ I couldn't help but miss Andrea._

"Thank you. I'll keep telling myself that," Andrea laughed.

"Well, I come back sometime next week. I promise," I told Andrea before hanging up the phone.

_It was time to go back there I thought. Pack up all my things and get ready for my new life with Daryl. _Because that were I want to be, I smiled.

**13. Plans**

_Beth was gone and things weren't the same. I was doing fine, but Penny was miserable. I watched as she looked at the door waiting for Beth's return._

"Where is Beth? Is she coming back?" Penny asked almost crying.

"I am not sure sweetheart," I answered honestly.

I had tried to contact Beth with no luck. I knew I was wrong when it came to Andrea and I was ready to admit it. Still, Beth wanted nothing to do with me. She changed her number, blocked me on Facebook, and did not return any of my e-mails. When I looked for her at the music store, I found out she quit. I went to her apartment I found out she moved. Andrea of course would not tell me where. Stupid bitch, I thought. _Part of this was Andrea's fault. Why she have to go run her mouth to Shane?_

"I miss her so much. I don't want a new babysitter. I want Beth back,"Penny pleaded her brown eyes filling up with tears.

_I hated seeing my little girl so sad._

"Daddy is going to try," I told her as I looked in the newspaper. Looking through it I saw a wedding announcement. Andrea was marrying that crazy cop. And Beth was going to be in the wedding. This would be my chance to get her to come back, I thought. She would be in town for wedding.

_Once I talked to Beth I knew convince her that she belonged with me, and if I couldn't convince her then I do it some other way. I couldn't allow Penny to be this sad. Beth was part of our family now. I was crazy to think otherwise._

"Promise you will try really hard?"

"I promise," I said kissing Penny's forehead.

**AN: What you think so far? The next part is going to be a bit crazy. Thanks for those who are reading**


	13. Chapter 13

**Part II**

**14. Girls Night**

_Daryl went back with me to Nashville. He booked the same hotel room we made love in the first time, and I was in heaven. I couldn't stop looking at the beautiful ring on my finger. I was going to be his wife. I knew Daryl was not perfect but we brought out the best in each other. There was no turning back now, I decided._

"So the wedding is tomorrow?" Daryl asked setting on the bed. Rick ,his bodyguard, was in the room across the hall. Daryl was afraid Philip would cause problems, but I was not worried. I had not heard from him in months.

_"Yes, at the police station. Then they are having a reception at the Old Natchez __Country Club. That will be more formal. Andrea planned it,"_ I said smiling.

"Andrea seems more formal than Shane," Daryl says.

_Suddenly there is knock on the door. Andrea is standing there in front of me. I wrap my arms around her._

"I missed you," I whispered.

"Me too. It's good to see you again Daryl,"Andrea says. _She is glowing in wedding bliss. Anyone can see she is crazy in love with Shane._

_"You too." _

_"I am going to go out with Andrea allright? Girls night! This is here last night as a single lady," I smiled._

"Sure,but Rick is going too,"Daryl informs me.

"Honestly. Is this because you trust me?"

"No. You know that ain't it at all. Guys out there I don't trust. Your ex was stalking you. I feel better if you take Rick," Daryl says forcefully.

"I don't mind having security," Andrea says calmly.

"Okay. Rick will go to," I said leaning in to give Daryl a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll you later tonight," Daryl says softly. I wave goodbye at him and leave the hotel room with Andrea.

"He is overprotective, but I don't blame him. Philip has always given me the creeps," she whipers.

_Rick greets us and agrees to ride in Andrea's car with us._ Part of me is disappointed that we have to Rick watching over us, but maybe it is not such a bad idea.


	14. Chapter 14

**15. Rollercoaster**

"So how is the new relationship?" Andrea asked while Rick was getting us some drinks. We were hanging out at a local bar celebrating her last night as free woman.

"It's a rollercoaster ride sometimes. Daryl is still jealous of Philip, and he had a difficult life. His childhood has left him with abandonment issues. Still we love each so much. The night he proposed we just had a fight. I played for on the piano and he calmed down. Then he just asked me. I know it sounds crazy, but I have never been happier."

"I can see it. You were never this happy with Philip. I don't know why you were with him so long," Andrea smiled.

"I wanted a family. And I love Penny. Still Daryl has showed me what is missing in my life. I can't wait to have his babies," I said. At the moment Rick returns with our beers.

Andrea takes the beer and starts to take a long sip. I look over at mine.

Suddenly I realize I haven't had a period in the last month. Could I be pregnant? Was it Daryl's if I was ? The likelihood of it being Philip's was not high. Not unless I had pregnant for a while without knowing it.

You're not I told myself. But still I was not drinking anything until I knew for sure.

"Beth are you all right?" Andrea asked seeing I hadn't drunk any of my beer.

"Yeah, I just think we should get rest. You don't want to sleep through you wedding," I smiled at Andrea.

"You're right," Andrea smile softly. We all walked together to the car. Andrea was going on and on about wedding plans. I tried to listen. However, I was thinking about how I needed to get a pregnancy test without anyone knowing. I needed to deal with this information myself before telling anyone else, I thought.

Rick drove Andrea's car back to the hotel. He carefully walked me upstairs were Daryl was waiting.

"I think I am going to drive Miss Andrea home. She had a few too many drinks," Rick said.

"You should do that," I smiled at Rick. If you had to have a bodyguard he was the one you want, I deicide. I locked the hotel door. Then I got in bed with Daryl.

"I have been waiting for you," he whispers as I crawl into bed.


	15. Chapter 15

**16. Possiable**

_I couldn't sleep all night. My mind kept thinking about whether I was _pregnant_ or not. When was my last period? Two or three months ago. I could not remember. I had always taken the pill. Every time. I never skipped._

_Could this be Philip's baby? Yes, that was possible I admitted. Was I going to lose Daryl? That was the question on my mind. I couldn't imagine how he react, but I knew Daryl loved me. Whatever happened we be together. Maybe I wasn't even pregnant._

"Good morning," Daryl said kissing my cheek. We both showered and got dressed for the wedding. I blow dried and styled my hair. Then started applying my makeup. Nothing to dark. Just some fountain,lip gloss, eye shadow, and blush. Next I stepped into the light blue bridesmaids dress.

"You are beautiful. I think you're going to outshine the bride," Daryl whispered in my ear.

"I better get to Andrea. Would you mind if I took my car? Shane brought it to the hotel yesterday," I said kissing his cheek.

"I'll drive you. I don't mind waiting," Daryl smiled with his green eyes.

_Now how was I going to sneak in getting a pregnancy test? I would have to figure out a way, I decided._

"Thank you, Daryl," I said kissing his cheek.

"It's what I do," he smiled.

_I followed out to his rental car. He refused to drive my old mustang, staying it needed a lot of work done. I knew he wasn't wrong. But hated to part with my car._

_Still I was going to have let go of a lot of things, I thought looking at the window. That's fine. As long as I didn't lose Daryl, I decided._

"Are you okay Beth?" Daryl asked when we got there.

"Yeah. My stomach just hurts."

"You go find Andrea. I'll see if I can get you a sprite or some ginger ale,"he said softly. _I nodded then walked into the police station. Leave it to Andrea to have the most unusual wedding of all, I thought smiling._


	16. Chapter 16

**17. Dark Clouds**

I looked closely into Daryl's eyes. They had always appeared green to me, but looking closer I saw they were actually **blue-green**.This was a small detail and still I took notice. Because I love this man I thought. _He was beautiful, fun, sometime dangerous, and most importantly he was mine._

"I love you," I told him touching my stomach.

_Could I be having a baby? Daryl's baby. It had to be._

"I love you, but you better find Andrea," Daryl smiled.

I nodded walking toward the women's bathroom. I knew that is where Andrea would be getting dress.

"Andrea, you are beautiful," I said walking in to her in the white lace wedding dress.

Her blonde hair was falling in curls, her makeup flawless, and blue eyes dancing. So could see how happy she was. Finally getting her happy ending with Shane.

"Thank. I am just nervous. I want this day to be perfect," Andrea said softly.

"It will be. Even with Shane in his police uniform," I said smiling.

"There was no talking him out that," Andrea breathes.

"I hope Daryl and I make it to the wedding," I said looking over at Andrea.

"You will. I have something for you," Andrea whispered reaching into her purse. Then she pulled out a pregnancy test.

"How did you know?"

"You weren't drinking last night. I figured it out," Andrea said. I took the box hiding it in purse.

"I am so scared to tell Daryl. What if it's Philip's?"

"Daryl not going to leave you. He loves you," Andrea promised.

Suddenly there was a knock on the bathroom door. Amy, Andrea's sister walked in.

"They are ready to get started," Amy said softly.

"Let's do this Andrea ," she smiled.

I took Andrea's hand suddenly feeling even more sick to my stomach. I could feel a dark cloud overhead. Suddenly I had premonition something bad was about to happen. But I had no idea what. It's in your head Beth, I told myself.

_By the end of day I would have wished I listen to my gut._


	17. Chapter 17

**18. Wedding & Reception**

_Andrea was standing there looking like the tradition bride. Timeless and classic. And Shane looked handsome in a police officer uniform. Seeing the way the looked at each other, I could never see them being with anyone else. This was true love, I thought._

_Like the love I had for Daryl. I just had to know if I was pregnant again. I thought about the test in my purse while Andrea said her vows to Shane._

"Beth, it's time to do pictures,"Amy said waking me up from my thoughts.

"Ok," I said walking over to the rest of the wedding party. I smiled as the photography snapped what smiled like a million pictures. Suddenly, Daryl was behind me.

"I got your purse. You ready to go to the reception?"

"Yeah. Let's go I could use some cake," I teased.

"You're mind been on food a lot lately. You ain't pregnant, are ya?" Daryl said teasing me now.

"No. Let's go," I said taking my purse from him. I took his hand and we walked outside.

Rick had the car waiting for us. _I still was not used to having a bodyguard around all the time, but Daryl insisted. _

_We arrived at the reception, and it was just how I imagine it would be. Decorated with pink roses, pictures of Andrea and Shane, and huge wedding cake covered in crystals and roses. This was so Andrea, I thought smiling._

"Are you going to dance with me, Ms. Greene?" Daryl smiled.

"Yes, but I have to sing first," I reminded him.

"I didn't forget about that. You know I love your singing voice," Daryl winked.

I walked over to Andrea and Shane in the middle of the room. Shane wrapped his arms around me giving me a hug.

"You did it. You married that girl," I whispered in his ears. Then Andrea handed me the microphone, and I was ready to give my speech.

"I have known Shane and Andrea for about three years now. They are not only my friends, but they are my family. And I have never saw a couple more in love. I could go on and on about their love. How Shane always takes care of her and how Andrea keeps him in line. But I feel song they have asked me to sing describes it perfectly. So I am going to sing their song. I Cross My Heart by George Strait," I said as the band started playing in the background.

In that moment I was completely happy, I wanted nothing more than to stay on stage singing forever. I watched as Shane and Andrea dance to my singing. This was what I was meant to do. Perform on stage.

When I finished Daryl was waiting for me.

"Your voice sounds like an angel," he whispered in my ear. This was the best wedding recpetion I had been to, I decided. _Maybe because Daryl was my date, I thought._


	18. Chapter 18

**19. Powerless**

"You ready to head to the airport?" Daryl asked me softly.

"No. I have to get a few things from Andrea's apartment. Shane and Andrea are heading there. So I thought I ride with them," I said.

"Maybe, I should have Rick go with you," Daryl said.

"No you two go to the hotel and pack up. You can meet at the apartment. Shane will make sure I am safe," I promised.

"Okay. But you call me," Daryl replied.

I nodded in agreement, and walked over to Andrea. Shane lead us to his truck, and I took a seat in the back.

"Thanks for the ride," I told Shane.

"Ain't no trouble," he grinned. Soon we were at the apartment, Andrea came inside to grab her bags.

"Do you want to stay? I can wait for you to take the test. I'll stay until Rick and Daryl get here," She said sweetly.

"No. Go ahead. Daryl over reacts. I'll be fine by myself," I told her.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I want to do this alone," I said looking into her blue eyes.

"I understand," Andrea says leaving me alone in the living room.

I opened my purse and took out the pregnancy test. Might as well get this over with, I thought.

I got a glass of water and started sipping it slowly. Finally, I knew I had enough to get the job done. I walked into the bathroom, got on the toliet, and peed on the stick. I waited for what seemed like forever, and there were the results. Two pink line. I was pregnant.

_I needed to tell Daryl, I decided._

I was going to get my cell phone when I heard on knock on the door. I didn't answer it, I continued to dig through my purse for my phone. I figured whoever it was would go away. I knew Daryl could not have gotten across town that fast, and I didn't feel like messing with anyone else. Then I saw the door being unlocked. Who would have a key to my old apartment? Philip would, I thought.

Why did Andrea not change the locks? I guess she never got around to it with the wedding planning. Probably had already living with Shane.

Sure enough when the door opened I saw Philip standing in front of me. I had my cell phone in one hand and the pregnancy test in the other.

"Beth," Philip murmurs.

"I need you to leave Philip. I told you it's over," I said moving away from him. _There was a crazed look in his blue eyes. A look that I had never seen before._

"I can't lose you again," Philip whispers.

In that moment I know he isn't talking about me. He talking about his dead wife. How much had he drunk today? What would he do to me?

"I am not Sarah. Your wife died. This is Beth. Go home. Take care of Penny for me," I said suddenly feeling sad.

_I did miss Penny. She was a sweet girl._

"Penny misses you Beth. I know I messed up. We could have had something real together. I just couldn't keep my eyes off of Andrea, but we were never together.I promise," Philip says walking toward me.

_Because she wouldn't have you, I thought. This man was sick. Beautiful but mentally unstable. Why hadn't I notice it before? Could I reason with him?_

"I believe you. And you gave me a lot. Helped supported and saved me from that asshole at the frat party.I will always treasure the times we had. But we didn't have anything left in that relationship. You know it was over. I sleep with Daryl while we together," I finally admitted to him.

Philip looks at me, accepting my words at least for the moment. Then he sees it. The pregnancy test in my hand. He takes it.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes, but that not really any of your business," I said coldly.

"Like hell it isn't. You know it's mine Beth. How many times were we together after we got engaged?"

"I don't know that it your baby. It could be, but there is a better chance it's Daryl's. I'll find out when I have the baby. I'll let you know. I would never keep you away from your child. I am not that type of person and you know it," I said calmly.

"I don't know you. I never thought you cheat on me. You plan on you and that asshole rasing my baby together? Absolutely not. You are coming with me. Let's go," Philip said taking my arm.

"I am not," I said pushing him away. _Still he overpowered me._

"I love you. We're a family. You,me, Penny and the new baby," he pleaded.

"But I don't love you. Not anymore. Please, go home to Penny. Don't do anything you'll regret," I said his hand tightly holding my arm.

Then he pulled out a gun from his pocket, and held it to my head.

"I am tired of these games Beth, now let's get in the car," Philip sneered.

_What was I going to do now? How would Daryl ever find me? Why had Philip suddenly lost his mind? All these questions were running through my head as Philip forced me into his car. I looked around, but there was no one outside to see me. The look in his eyes, told me I shouldn't try anything. In this moment I was powerless_


	19. Chapter 19

**20. Stalker**

_"You don't have to do this," I pleaded with Philip who was driving like a madman._

"I can't lose you again. Penny can't lose another mother," Philip said ignoring my pleads.

"We can work this out. There has to be another solution. I could come visit Penny and maintain_ our relationship. I still love her," I said attempting to reason with him._

"You love her, but you're too good for me now. Now that you're famous, you don't need me," he said driving even faster.

_How did he do this? Kidnap me? Ignore me for months and now place the blame of our failed relationship on me? _

_Because he wasn't thinking clearly. Too much alcohol and there would be no reasoning with him now. Still I had to try._

"It's not that. And you know it. I never was in love with you. I loved you, but not in love with you. I realize that now. It's different with Daryl. You have to know Daryl is going to look for me. And your house will be the first place he goes. If you let go now, we can stop this_. _You won't go to jail. I won't press any charges just let me go,"I pleaded.

"No one is going to look for you Beth. Not your boyfriend,Andrea, or Shane. No one," he smirks._ I see we our at his house. At least he hadn't taken me far._

"People will look for me. Rick,Shane,Daryl,Andrea,my sister, and my dad. They will file a messing person's report. You'll end up in jail. Unless you let go now. Think about Penny. Do the right thing for her," I said.

"No one is going to look for you. Because you are going to call them. Tell them you are fine," he said pointing the gun at my head.

He has my phone in his hand. He thought of everything. Noone would worry if I called from my cellphone. How long had he been planning on taking me? Did he follow us to the wedding, and wait until I was alone? He was stalking me, I realize. Maybe he had been for awhile. I thought of all those times we ran into each other before we were a couple. That day at the mall. _Was he following me then too?_ I could feel tears coming to my face. I am scared. Worried about what will happen to me. This baby in my tummy. And poor Penny. How could I keep us all safe?


	20. Chapter 20

**21. Fine**

_I could feel more tears falling down. Philip stared at me. He was getting off on seeing me like this, I thought. He took my arm dragging me inside his house._

_ How could this place seem so creepy now? Penny was seating there on the floor watching tv._

_He left her here by herself, I thought wiping away my tears. _

"Beth, I missed you. I told my daddy you come back,"she said wrapping her arms around me. I pulled her closer, trying to keep us both safe.

"Go to your room Penny. Beth and I need to talk," Philip told her. Penny nodded in agreement, and quietly left the room. I was alone again with my stalker. _How did I miss this? Why didn't I listen to Shane and Andrea's warnings?_ Why was I so easily fooled?

"You left Penny here alone? She could have gotten hurt. You don't leave a four-year old alone," I said angry now. What was his problem? He shouldn't be following me. He should have been home taking care of his daughter.

"Penny is fine. Now call your boyfriend first," Philip said handing me my phone. I saw the gun in his hand and I watch as he pointed it at my head.

"Don't make do this. You can still let me go," I pleaded.

"Call him," he ordered. Unwillingly, I pulled up Daryl's number on my contact list. I waited for him to answer as the call went through.

"Beth. Where the hell are you?" I heard his voice on the other line.

"I am with some friends. But I don't think we should see each other anymore," I said feeling the gun move closer to my head.

"Is this because I lost my temper? I am so sorry. I know you didn't mean anything by looking around in that room. I also know you wouldn't cheat on me. Hell, you wouldn't have cheated on Philip. If I hadn't gone after you like that. I convinced you to do it. You're a good person Beth. I love you. We can work this out," his voice is shaking.

_I am breaking his heart. I wish he knew this was not my choice. I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms._

"I have to go Daryl," I said hanging up the phone as Philip pulled the gun closer.

"Good girl," Philip says as I hang up the phone.

_He presses his lips to mine, and I can taste the whiskey on his lips. I don't want to kiss him back, but with a gun pointed at my head what choice did I have?_


	21. Chapter 21

**22. Safe Word**

Shane and I were on the way to the airport when Beth called. It must be important or she wouldn't have called while I was the way to my honeymoon, I decided answering the phone.

"Andrea, I am going away for awhile," Beth said softly into the phone. The tone in her voice was not right.

"With who? Daryl?"

"No, you remember Tim from the work? I am going with him," she said breathing heavy.

"Where too?"

"I can't tell you all the details now, but I want you to go back to the apartment," She said so softly I could barely hear her.

"Why?"

"I left a jar of pickles there. I want you to have the pickels. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Beth," I said hearing her hang up the phone.

"What is wrong?" Shane asked taking my hand.

"We can't go on our honeymoon. Beth is in trouble. I know because she used the safe word for danger," I said my voice shaking.

_I could still remember the day Philip followed me around the store. Could he have Beth now? Was he going to kill my friend who could be expecting a baby?_

"I knew that Philip guy was fucking crazy. I told you I should have kick his ass at the party," Shane said driving the car in the direction of Philip's house.

"Just get there fast. I am going to call Daryl. We need everyone looking for Beth. She maybe pregnant," I said looking over at my husband.

"Let me tell you something, Philip is about to get what is coming to him. Fucking asshole," Shane said turning on his _police lights_ and _siren_.

We got to Philip's house but there was noone there. If he had Beth, he had allready left town with her. If only we had gotten here sooner, I thought.

"We'll find this sick of a bitch," Shane promised me.

"I shouldn't have left her alone. We should have waited for Daryl and Rick. This is my fault," I said feeling tears coming to my face.

"It's okay darling. We will bring Beth back. And Philip's ass will be in jail," Shane promised.

"I hope your right,"I whispered.

_Hang in there Beth. I am going to figure out where you are, I thought._


	22. Chapter 22

**23. Pickles**

_Rick drove the car to Philip's house as fast as he could. I saw Andrea shaking holding on to Shane._

"Why did you leave her? You should instisted on staying. You're a dumb bitch," I said yelling at Andrea.

"Let me tell you something, yelling at my girl ain't going to help us find Beth," Shane said almost jumping at us.

"He's right, Daryl,"Rick said calmly.

"How did you know she was taken?" Rick asked Andrea.

"Well, Beth and I have a safety word for danger. We agreed to use the word pickles. And she kept taking about pickles. I knew something was up," Andrea said still shaking.

"Can you think of anywhere Philip might have taken her? I have tried to track the GPS on her phone, but it's been turned off," Rick said whispering to Andrea. I was trying to stay calm. But the idea of something happening to Beth was more than I could imagine. What would I do without my sweet Beth?

"There is a place that is coming to my mind. Out in the hills. Philip's parents have a lake house. Beth and I went there with him once. If I could only remember where it was," Andrea said looking at the ground.

"I remember. I followed you girls there," Shane admitted.

"You did?" Andrea question him.

"Hell, yeah. I told you I never trusted him," Shane said.

"Will you show me?" Rick asked him.

"Yeah,man. But it's almost eight hours from here. I hope we can there before it's too late," Shane said licking his lips.

"We will. We have too,"I said feeling like I was going to fall apart.

"Yes. She could be pregnant," Andrea whispered.

_Beth could be pregnant? The idea made my head start to spin. I was even more determinded to find her now._


	23. Chapter 23

We had been driving for hours when we finally stopped. Penny had complained about hungry enough that Philip finally allowed us to go inside somewhere to eat. My mind was spinning when we walked inside the small fast food restaurant.

"Don't say anything to anyone," Philip said as he walked into the men's bathroom. Penny looked up at me. I could see she was scared shitless. If there was a time to run, now was it. I looked outside noticing there was nowhere close by. Nowhere to run, I thought losing hope.

"Are you girls okay?" I heard a stranger say.

I looked over to see a man in a pair of ripped jeans, a gray sleeveless shirt, shaved hair, and a wild look in his eyes. Seemed like he could be high now.

"We are okay," Penny said taking my hand.

"You sure, honeybun?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"They are fine. This is my wife and daughter. Tired from the long trip," Philip said walking up to us. I _watched as the two starred each other down. The stranger looked like he would fight at any moment. I wasn't sure who I should be more scared of._

"Is that right, sweetheart?" He asked Penny again.

"Yes," Penny said walking to Philip now.

"Somethin' ain't right about this picture," he said. I could ask this man for help, I decided. He didn't seem trustworthy, but what choice did I have?

"Merle, I told you aren't welcome here anymore," an older man said walking up to us.

With no words the stranger walked outside carrying a brown bag with his food.

"I am the manger here. I am so sorry about him," the older man said to Philip.

"It's fine. He just scared my wife and daughter," Philip said calmly.

"Your food is on the house," he said walking away. How could not see something was off here? Why didn't I ask him for help?

"I told you not to talk to anyone. Now go set down with Penny," he ordered. We ate our food in silence, and I kept trying to find a way to escape. Because I didn't know what Philip was capable of anymore. _I thought back to the stranger. Something about him reminded me of Daryl. The looked alike. Didn't Daryl say he had a brother named Merle? Could that have been him?_


	24. Chapter 24

**25. Scary**

_One look at the house I knew where we were. At Philip's parents lake house. I had only been here one other time. A weekend away. Andrea and I had came with Philip. I hate the house then. It was out in the middle of nowhere. No neighbors for miles._

_It was just so creepy and isolated. I didn't want to go in there._

"Please, let's go stay in hotel," I begged.

"Get inside," he said pointing at his pocket reminding of the gun.

Philip had me where he wanted me now. No neighbors and nowhere to run. Andrea would never guess I was here. Or would she?

"Penny go to the other and watch TV. I am going to need to talk to Beth alone," Philip said moving closer.

"Okay daddy," Penny said sweetly. _We watched as she left the room. As soon as Penny leaves Philip transformed from caring father to monster._

_"Come on," he said dragging me into the bed room. He then moves his hands up and down my body. I hear him remove his belt. He is letting me know it's time._

"Take off your shirt,"he says almost pulling on the fabric.

_I look down at the shirt I have on. It was a gray John Mayer tee-shirt, from the time Andrea, Shane, and I went last November. God, what would I do to be there now? Anywhere but here, I thought._

_"Go to hell," I said finally._

_"Take off the damn shirt or I rip it,"he says. I slowly lift it over my head. _

_And his eyes light up with enjoyment as he stares at me in my bra._

_"Go on and take off the rest," he says gently now._

"Please let me go. You don't have to this," I pleaded. But he does not hear me. His lips are kissing my heck and his hands are on my hips.

Suddenly I am having flashbacks of the time I was almost raped before at that damn frat party. Waking up with Jason covering me and trying to remove my clothes. Philip had saved me then, but now he was the monster. And I was the only one who could save me.

"I know you want it, Beth. I know are secretly still in love with me,"he hisses. His hands reach down removing my socks and shoes. Then he lefts me up to the bed. I have nothing but panties on now. His big hands reaching for them now.

"Stop," I pleaded one last time.

"I won't hurt you,"he mutters kissing my lips. No, I was not going to allow this happen. I started hitting over and over again in the chest. Shocked Philip moves his body enough for me to crawl under him. I jump off of the bed. Quickly pulling on my tee-shirt, jeans, and shoes. I head for the front door running outside. With him right behind me. He is shirtless, but has his pants and shoes on. I see has grabbed his gun. I would rather die then be raped, I decided.

"Beth, sweetheart you don't have anywhere to go," Philip says suddenly grabbing my arm.

"Let me go," I yelled as he pulls me down on the ground.

""_Shhh_," Philips says his hand on my mouth.

**AN: Sorry I had to edit the chapter to make them run smoothly. The ending is coming soon!**


	25. Chapter 25

**26. Brothers**

_Philip was holding me down getting ready to drag me back inside the house. I was begging and pleading with him. But he seemed to far gone to reach._

"You have to let me go. I am pregnant. And need to see doctor," I said calmly.

Hey, I believe the lady asked you to let here go," the stranger from the restaurant said coming up from behind us.

_Merle, followed us on the motorcycle, I thought smiling. Maybe everything would be okay._

"Fuck off man," Philip said charging toward Merle.

"Blondie does not want to go with you. I think you better let her be," Merle said showing his gun.

"Well, noone cares what you think," Philip said pulling out his gun.

"I got one of those too," Merle said taking my hand. Somehow, I felt safe with him.

"Beth, get your ass back over here. Before I shoot him," Philip threaten me.

"Try it pussy," Merle said pointing his gun. I get on the back of his motorcycle when Philip grabs Merle.

I watch as Merle punches him the face. Philip is determined to beat the shit out of him now. I see Philip punching him over and over holding him on the ground. He raises the gun at Merle's face.

Philip was going to kill this guy. After that he was going to rape me and kill me, I thought losing hope. I look for the keys to the motorcycle, but Merle must have them in his pocket. Was there no way out of this nightmare?

Then I hear the police sirens in the background. I see a cop car. I watch as Shane walks out of the car with Rick by his side._ I can see Andrea and Daryl getting out of the back. We're all going to be okay,I thought._

"Put down your weapons both of you," Shane yells at Philip and Merle. To my surprize, both Philip and Merle do as they are told.

I watched as Shane cuffs Philip. And Rick cuffs Merle.

"He didn't do anything. That guy saved me," I told Rick.

Rick nods letting Merle go.

"You're Daryl's brother, aren't you?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I had a brother named Daryl," Merle replied quietly.

"He's over there," I said pointing at Daryl who was walking in my direction.

"That's my brother?" Merle asked with a small smile. I watch for a moment as the two hug each other. Rick walks over to me, looking concerned.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Rick asked finally.

"I am fine. I just got scared," I whispered.

Finally Daryl walks over to me, and wraps his arms around me. I never thought I see my love again. And now I am in his arms where I belong.

"I love you darling,Beth. I am so glad you are all right. You scared the shit out of me," Daryl whispers holding tightly.

"I am fine. Your brother saved me," I said looking over at Merle.

"I know. I got you back and my brother all on the same day," Daryl smiles.

"And I am pregnant," I said finally.

_Daryl takes a deep breath looking at me._

_"Pregnant? With a baby?"_

_"Yes," I said._

_"You ain't got nothing to worry about. It's mine," Daryl promises. _


	26. Chapter 26

**27. A new family**

"I am not sure Daryl. It could be Philip's," I admitted.

"I don't fucking care about that. I love you and that baby. Philip's ass is going to be in jail for long time. He ain't going to hurt you or anyone else again," Daryl promises kissing my hair.

We watch as Rick and Shane drive away with Philip. He was going to jail. My_ baby was safe, Penny was okay, and I was in one piece. Everything would be fine, I told myself. Still, I felt bad for poor Penny if there only something I could do._

"I need to see about Penny," I said walking toward the house.

"That poor little girl must be so messed up," Daryl whispered.

"I know. And she has no mother or father now," I said taking his hand.

"We should look into adopting Penny. I know how much you love her," Daryl says seriously.

"You would do that?"

"Yes, but we might have to move up our wedding. It will be easier for a married couple to adopt," Daryl smiled as we walked toward the house.

"Mr. Dixon, I would marry you tonight," I promised.

"It's settle. First thing tommorrow," he grins. I smile back at him.

_I walk inside and see Penny balled up on the sofa. Tears running down her face. This poor little girl._

"It's my fault. I told daddy I wanted to see you, but I did not want him to hurt you," Penny said softly.

"Sweetie, it's not your fault. Your daddy is sick, and he is going to get some help," I said wrapping my arms around her.

"Where will I go until he gets better?"

"Would you like to stay with me?" I asked her.

"Yes, I would love that," she said almost smiling.

_Daryl walks over standing beside us. We're going to have a new family, I thought. I wouldn't have to worry about Penny anymore because I know she was safe with Daryl and I._


	27. Chapter 27

**Part III**

_Two years later_

**27. Good Life**

_I was seating in my backyard with a cold beer in hand. When my wife walked up to me kissing softly._

"The girls are still upstairs playing with the new doll house. Shane and Andrea are on their way, but will be late," Beth smiles.

"That's all right. I figured that would be late, but Rick will be here any minute," I whispered.

"Well, I am going to run and get that cake from the bakery. I just want Callie's second birthday to be perfect," she said as Rick walks in the backyard. His wife and son following behind.

"It will be. Go ahead and go," I smiled at Beth.

"I'll watch the girls," Lori offered.

"Thank you," Beth said sweetly.

_Beth heads to her car and Lori goes inside with Carl to check on the girls._

"She stressing out about the party?" Rick asked sitting beside me.

"Yeah. But everything is great. I mean Callie is mine. Not that I care about blood, but still. And Penny is doing great. Her counseling is really helping," I said taking a sip of my beer.

"And Merle?"

"We're touch, but at the moment he is going drug rehab. It's for best," I said worried about my brother.

"I am glad everything worked out. You and Beth. And what you've done for Penny. You two are amazing," Rick said.

"We have a good life. Beth is getting to go on tour again soon, we have two beautiful girls, and we're leaving on vacation tomorrow. I don't see how things could get any better," I said smiling at Rick.

"I am happy for you, brother," Rick smiled.

"Who knew going to a party would change my life? Beth saved me from myself. Going out partying like that. I am so thankful that is behind me now," I said grinning at Rick.

"Nothing like having a family," Rick said at me.

_A few minutes later Beth is back carrying a Minnie Mouse shaped cake and a several pink balloons. Rick looks at me almost laughing, and I head over there to help my wife set up._

_"The girls are gonna be so surprized," I said taking the balloons from Beth's hand._

"Why?"

"Because we're taking them to Disney World tomorrow," I whispered into her ear.

"You planned a trip for us?" She asked grinning.

"Yes," I smiled.

"You're the best. I love you, Mr. Dixon," She said kissing my lips.

"And I love you," I said touching her beautiful face.


	28. Chapter 28

**28. Revenge**

_I saw her face on TV. Dark hair and brown eyes. My sweet Penny._

_And there Beth was with two girls. Both probably mine, I thought looking at the screen. _

Two years since I held my little girl. This was all Beth and Daryl's fault. They took what was mine, but I wouldn't be locked up in jail forever.

No, I would get out of here soon. One way or the other. And once I did both Beth and Daryl would have hell to pay. They would learn noone messed with Philip Blake, I thought. Noone would take what was _mine._

_I hoped they enjoyed their perfect life while it lasted. Because I planned on taking on everything from them. _

**THE END**

**_AN: Open ending incase I decide to write another one. I hope you enjoyed the last two. Also Daryl is the baby's daddy for the person who asked._**

**_Thank you._**


End file.
